


Bathroom break

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Teen Wolf Poly Saturday [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to go to the bathroom during math and founds someone there he didn't expect, especially not expecting doing something like this - without him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom break

Stiles rushed through the door, unzipped his zipper and did what he came here to do. Mr. Gibbins was a nice guy but he got furious when someone stayed away too long. If you needed more than three minutes on your bathroom break all hell broke loose.

So he planned to finish up quickly and head immediately back to the classroom to learn some math. But a loud noise startled him on his way out. It sounded as someone banged against a door to one of the cabins. Stiles hadn’t heard anything before. If someone was in this bathroom he didn’t want to be interrupted. So none of his business.

He turned back to the door as the bang sounded again, now followed by a hushed voice: “Stop it. He will hear us.”

This got back Stiles’ attention. First of all because he recognized the voice, even if it were whispered words. “You have to be kidding me,” he said loudly and banged at the door he thought the noises came from. “Scott! Scott, open up. I know you’re in there, man.”

It didn’t even take a second before the door opened, Scott looking guiltily at him. “Hey.”

“Where is Malia?” Stiles looked past Scott but the cabin was empty except for his boyfriend.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I only was on the toilet.”

God, Scott was so bad at lying. Even with Stiles and Malia now as bad influences he still didn’t learn how to do it. This time it was his advantage though. He pointed an accusing finger towards Scott. “Don’t try to trick me, Scott. I know what you were doing inside this cabin.”

Scott’s eyes were sparkling with guilt, looking down to the floor. “I’m sorry, Stiles. We were just-“

“We had a free period.” Malia came from behind him, out of the cabin next to Scott’s. Probably she just jumped over there before Scott opened the door.

“Without me?” Stiles were shouting now, totally in disbelief how his girlfriend and boyfriend could cheat on him like that. “That is totally unfair, guys.”

“You were in class.” Malia just shrugged with her shoulders. It didn’t seem to be a big deal for her. Scott at least seemed to feel guilty and they should. You just didn’t have some fun time without every single one in this relationship. That just wasn’t fair, especially when Stiles had to do something as boring as math. “But you can join now if you want.” She was already pushing him towards Scott into the cabin.

“Malia, he has to return to class.” Scott was the voice of reason in this relationship but to be honest Stiles and Malia ignored him most of the times, like now too.

“I’m over three minutes so I will get detention when I return now anyway. And if I get detention I could at least do something that was worth it.”

Malia smiled broadly. “I like the way you think.” She closed the door behind her and they were all pressed against each other in the little cabin. “So, Scott?” They both looked at him in anticipation.

Finally he shrugged. “Just don’t complain about your detention to me like a little whiny baby afterwards.”

“I won’t,” Stiles promised and made a note in his head to be extra annoying this afternoon and to make sure to mention it to Scott at least ten times in the most theatrical way possible. But first he would be very good to Scott.


End file.
